


I Said I Love You First

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: In light of Fire Emblem Warriors, I decided to write some Marth/Caeda. I love them so much, they are so cute. So very cute. Cutest canon couple ever (to me at least). I wish they made a Marth game for North America, not a remake. Something like Fates and Awakening. It would be nice to see more of their characterizations. I just really want to see Marth. I love Marth so much. I don't connect with Marth at all, I just really like him.





	I Said I Love You First

Marth may be a king and those duties have come naturally, but what didn't come naturally, was saying his feelings to the woman he loved. She was strong, intelligent, kind, caring, serious, and stubborn. He loved Caeda with all of his heart, he just didn't know how to say it to her. When he tried saying something to her, it just ended up as a jumbled mess. He sighed and walked through the castle garden. Marth finally sat at the gazebo, trying to think of the words to say. 

Caeda gazed out the window of her bedroom window. She felt the breeze of the wind. It felt nice and calm. It reminded her of the man she loved. He was kindhearted, idealistic, trusting, and awkward. She loved when he tried to say something more personal and his jumbled mess of words. But at the same time, she does the same thing when she talks to Marth about love. She really wanted to tell him how she really felt. Caeda made a decision, she would finally tell him. 

"Marth! Marth!" Caeda called out. After a few seconds, she got no reply. "Marth?" She waited for a few more seconds while she was still walking through flowers. "Oh, I was hoping he would be here." 

Marth heard a few muffled words. The voice sounded familiar. "Caeda! Caeda!" Marth said. He moved through the garden, hoping to find her. It took a little while, but he found her. He saw that she was leaving. "Wait! Caeda, wait!" 

She turned around. She looked at him with a smile. "Marth." She said happily. "So you are here." 

"Yes, sorry. I'm lost in thought." 

"About what?" 

"Nothing really important." 

"Oh." She said, avoiding eye contact. She looked sorrowful. She was hoping it would be something more. "I see." 

"Caeda? Is something wrong?" He said, looking concerned. He placed his hand on her face and made her look at him. "If there is something to make you feel better, please name it." 

Caeda pulled away from his grip. "I wanted to say something." 

"What is it? Because I want to say something." 

"Oh, no go first." 

"Please, your in sorrow. I want you to tell me what I'm doing wrong." 

"Marth, just say something." 

"Caeda, please." 

The two stayed silent, hoping that one of them could say something. The two took a deep sigh before saying anything more. 

"I love you." They said in unison. 

Silence took over once more. 

"Heheh." The two laughed. 

"I love you Caeda." Marth said. 

"I love you more." Caeda said. 

"I said it first, so I love you more." 

"No, I did." 

"Hehe, no." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Just kiss me, you buffoon." 

He smiled and grabbed her face. He kissed her as she put her arms around his neck and he put his other hand on her hip. Caeda was overcome with joy. She finally was able to feel his lips on hers. She pulled away to see his face. She loved his smile as he did love hers. He picked a red rose and placed it in her hair. She smiled at him. 

"I love you so much Marth." Caeda said. 

"I love you too, Caeda." Marth said.

**Author's Note:**

> In light of Fire Emblem Warriors, I decided to write some Marth/Caeda. I love them so much, they are so cute. So very cute. Cutest canon couple ever (to me at least). I wish they made a Marth game for North America, not a remake. Something like Fates and Awakening. It would be nice to see more of their characterizations. I just really want to see Marth. I love Marth so much. I don't connect with Marth at all, I just really like him.


End file.
